


spontaneity

by PaintedVanilla



Series: days on end [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Dinner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13071129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: “I didn’t realize you were under the impression that we were going to dinner tonight. Not that I mind. You know, spontaneity, and all.”





	spontaneity

Dolley’s twenty-fourth birthday is the third birthday she will spend with John Todd, and she already knows exactly what’s going to happen. He will pick her up from her apartment an hour after she gets home from work, and then they will go to dinner somewhere that is too expensive for Dolley to be comfortable. She will order the same thing she gets every time she goes out to eat and John will tell whoever is waiting on them that it is Dolley’s birthday, so they’ll get a dessert. When they return to John’s apartment he will give her a present that will be some sort of jewelry, even though Dolley doesn’t wear jewelry, and she will pretend it’s the best gift she’s ever received. After that, they will have unfulfilling sex and they will go to bed.

It’s a Friday, almost two o’clock. Dolley has already received a happy birthday text from Martha, who is currently out of town doing something with Thomas. She still hasn’t heard from John. She waits until three, and then until three thirty, and then she decides to text him.

 **Me** : are we going to dinner tonight?

John doesn’t respond until almost four.

 **John ❤:** sure!

Dolley blinks; what a weird way to answer. She brushes it off, though, and returns to work.

When she gets home she knows she can’t wash her hair, because there’s not enough time for it to dry, and she doesn’t own a blowdryer. Instead, she adds eyeshadow and eyeliner to the makeup she’s already wearing and changes into a dress and nicer shoes and waits for him in the lobby.

When John picks her up, he’s still wearing his work clothes, and he almost looks surprised at her outfit. “You look nice,” he comments, and gives her a kiss once she closes the door. “Where to?” he asks, which Dolley finds odd since they’ve gone to the same place the past two years, but she’s not complaining if he’s going to let her pick somewhere cheaper.

She picks a restaurant that she knows has good salad and also serves lava cakes, since they’re her favorite dessert and she might be able to talk John into sharing one when he tells the waiter it’s her birthday. When they sit down John says, “So, how was your day?”

“Very slow,” Dolley tells him. “I was getting anxious to hear from you.”

“Really?” John says. “It was a surprise to hear from you. I thought our next planned date wasn’t until next Sunday.”

Dolley pauses in taking a sip of her drink. “Hm?”

“Yeah,” John says, oblivious to the look on her face. “You wanted to go to that bird thing. At the zoo? Do you still want to go to that?”

Dolley sets her glass down. “Yes,” she says weakly.

“That’s what I thought,” he says. “I didn’t realize you were under the impression we were going to dinner tonight. Not that I mind. You know, spontaneity, and all.”

Dolley stares at him. “Yeah,” she says. “Spontaneity.”

She keeps waiting for him to tell her it's a joke. He’s _joking_ . Of _course_ he knows it’s her birthday. Who forgets their girlfriends birthday? It’s a joke! It’s her _birthday._ They're going to go home after this and he's going to give her the same necklace he got her for Christmas. He got her a necklace for her birthday! She doesn’t wear jewelry, but he got her jewelry. It’s a gift. It’s a present! For her birthday! Which is today! They're going to have sex and she's not going to orgasm, but she's never going to tell him that. It’s her birthday! Who forgets their girlfriends birthday? John? Is it John? Did John forget her birthday? Did John _forget_ her  _birthday_?

“Doll?” John asks, and Dolley looks up at him.

“Yes?” she asks.

“I was losing you for a second,” he says with a smile, and Dolley forces herself to laugh.


End file.
